Central Logo Bloopers
Central Logo Bloopers is a series created by Metis Television, which is a spinoff of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers created by davemadson. It stars Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, The Speakonia Voices and the L&H Voices. This show is known for having some episodes with no tantrums, no barfs or even no curse words. This series features antics that involve changing the colors of the Central "Cake", or logos from other companies. They only got the Central ID right in episodes 9, 18 and 27. In the first season, they are not seen. Since season 2, they are shown on screen, using davemadson's avatars of the characters. In February 2016, Ian officially shut down rmenga4 Enterprises thus officially ending the production of the show along with Endemol. The reason the company was shut down was due to personal issues that shall not be explained here. Since then Ian has opened up a new channel. But on February 24, 2017, Central Logo Bloopers returned with a new set of bloopers, and a new set. Episodes (Original run) * Central Logo Bloopers * Central Logo Bloopers 2 * Central Logo Bloopers 3 * Central Logo Bloopers 4: Take Me to Anglia! * Central Logo Bloopers 5: Cake Problems * Central Logo Bloopers 6: Logo Madness! * Central Logo Bloopers 7: More Logo Madness! * Central Logo Bloopers 8: Totally Movierecorded * Central Logo Bloopers 9: Famous Last Messups * Central Logo Bloopers 10: Return of the Bloopers * Central Logo Bloopers 11: The Wicked Bloopers of the West * Central Logo Bloopers 12: How to Screw Up a Central Logo Without Really Trying * Central Logo Bloopers 13: Still More Cake Problems * Central Logo Bloopers 14: The Best of 2013 * Central Logo Bloopers 15: The Girls Take Over! * Central Logo Bloopers 16: Those Bloopers Are Getting Crazy! * Central Logo Bloopers 17: The Big Switch * Central Logo Bloopers 18: The Exploding Cake * Central Logo Bloopers 19: Now Let's Get Back to Work! * Central Logo Bloopers 20: The Lucky Seven * Central Logo Bloopers 21: Board Game Over! * Central Logo Bloopers 22: New Logo Domination' * Central Logo Bloopers 23: What a Throwback! * Central Logo Bloopers 24: Failure Flight 922 * Central Logo Bloopers 25: Requests Overload! * Central Logo Bloopers 26: The CeLB Christmas Special * Central Logo Bloopers 27: The Unmistakable Finale Revived Series * Central Logo Bloopers: Back for Good! * Central Logo Bloopers 2: Tribute to Taylor * Central Logo Bloopers 3: When Armies Take Over * Central Logo Bloopers 4: Journey To Failure * Central Logo Bloopers 5: More Infamous Blunders! Starred * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mary * Microsoft Anna * Speakonia Male 1 as the Cake Guy (1-9) (Credited, but actually Speakonia Male 2) Scotty * Speakonia Male 2 as Jimmy * Speakonia Male 3 as Hank * Speakonia Male 4 as Guy * Speakonia Male 6 as Mr. Baker * Speakonia Male 7 as Harvey Zilth * Speakonia Male 8 as Sidney * Speakonia Female 1 as Beulah * Speakonia Female 2 as Abby * LH Michael * LH Michelle * RoboSoft 2 as Random Scary Logos (Yorkshire Y of Doom at 2, Carlton at 3, Evil Central Moon 4, Viacom V of Doom as Hank in 5 and 16, Bravo UK Logo in 8, Mask of Guo Xiang at 9, Unilever U of Death in 10, Virgin Interactive Eye of Doom in 27) the Angry P-Head the Devil * RoboSoft 3 as The Narrator * RoboSoft 5 as the Two-Headed P-Head * RoboSoft 6 as the Oz Lady of Doom * Mike in Space as The Voice of God * Francis Monogram as himself * Ching Mockerson as herself (in Episode 15) Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Shows associated with WRMG Channel 4 Category:Logo Blooper series